Vhengati
Vhengati is a planet roughly the size of Mars, located in the Archus System. It is known throughout as the Pirate Galactic Capital for being a central locale for pirates, thieves and outlaws, just beyond the reach of Federation jurisdiction. The government is space pirate-run, maintaining relative order and preventing anarchy through power and presence. Characteristics Large rainforests spread throughout a hilly, tropic planet, where a spectrum of indigenous fauna, most prominently the giant scorpion-like creatures known as Archus scorpions, roam and weave. As pirates are welcome to the planet, they and other sorts tend to hide in these area and assemble outposts within the canopy levels. Three major oceans and an assemblage of lakes also accentuate the area, surrounded with black-sand beaches, and precious mineral deposits can be found underground, including in vast subterranean networks. The planet was, at a time, highly active in volcanic activity, which attributes to many of these planet's nuances and features. Where many mighty volcanoes once stood, millions of years ago, there are now calderas where most of the planet's urban areas stand. Despite these impressions, the space pirates have also insured that their capital is a force to be reckoned with should the time happen, with master-grade fortifications and defences surrounding the planet's orbit, as well as stationing the surface - even within, according to rumours. History Vhengati was not always a supposed den of thieves, pirates and outlaws, which only started to appear at the early onsets of the Rift Age. Approximately 30 years prior, Vhengati was settled by refugees from a long and bloody civil war on the world of Orenia. First mistaken as a rogue state, feared the refugees would rebuild to strike back against the Orenian loyalists, the settlers intended on simply getting their lives straight. From its liberal foundation, Vhengatians enjoyed extensive civil freedoms as the planet's civilization flourished. The parliamentary government kept business close and the system tightly-knit as to ensure the best interests in the people, with safety nets and liberties in recreational drugs and social trends, all the while abolishing elections and maintaining full control of the legislative process. The first appearances of pirates and foreign criminal syndicates began when gold-like metals and other precious resources were found in massive deposits under Vhengati, prompting other parties to attempt and cash in. The pirates made the most advancing moves in their presence. Gradually, the pirates would emanate, only made easier by the military's attempts to integrate them - turning the self-defence military more into a system of the pirates they tried to stop. Eventually, an agreement was reached between the more prominent pirates and the government, to offer defence and protection for share of resources. The course of history for Vhengati changed once the foreign Kraga invaded. The combined pirate-military forces were caught by surprise of the force the Kraga delivered, and ultimately control of the planet was handed over to them as marked with the successful elimination of parliament and many of its delegates. It wasn't until the pirate "Hunter" Orion arrived a few years later that Vhengati was liberated, as the Orion Pirates practically, single-handedly fought the Kraga off the planet. Once the Orion Pirates had control over Vhengati, it became the heart of their territory and truly grew into its own as a pirate epicenter. As Orion met with other great captains across space, the Orion Magnate Alliance was soon formed. Under the protection of the Orion Magnate, society has remained rather stable, while doubted by the galactic community due to the sheer almost-absurd nature of pirates having a capital world. The pirate-based parliament continues to maintain its protecting presence, even when its leaders are offworld. There is a rather rocky relationship between pirates and organized crime syndicates that still operate on the planet, of which can sometimes break out into conflict. Category:Planets Category:Vhengati